


Locker Room Plan

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Threesome, implied cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: This story fits into an AU by the phenomenal artist Xxxubbles, in which the gems attend a high school focused on sports.  Ruby and Amethyst, players on the football team, decide to go and confront Sapphire, one of the cheerleaders, for her constant teasing of Ruby.  When this doesn't go well, the two decide to give her a taste of her own medicine.  This fic starts out as straight-up non-con without any background knowledge of this version of Sapphire, who plays an unbelievable game of hard-to-get with her partner Ruby.  Because of this, it comes off pretty strong at first.  It is, with context of previous art and writing, dubious consent and then actual consent with rough-housing.





	Locker Room Plan

The water felt like heaven on her skin. Sapphire was painstakingly washing every inch of her body down after the hard practice today, making sure she was in top form for her next "performance". She spent a few extra seconds on her most sensitive areas, running fingers roughly across her pussy and ass and getting even more anxious about her plans tonight. After all, her fingers weren't going to be the only thing pushing inside of her tonight, if she could help it.  
  
The locker room was mostly empty now, just a scant few other gems milling about or getting dressed. None of them were bothering Sapphire and she wasn't keen on bothering them, either. After her fast, but intimate, shower, the blue-skinned beauty was already toweling off when a familiar duo entered the lockerroom in a hurry.  
  
Sapphire was already covered by her towel when Ruby and Amethyst approached, cornering her by her locker. She flashed the two an impatient smile and brushed a stray, wet hair out of her face.  
  
"Make this quick, I've got to go 'congratulate' the other team properly." Sapphire had a voice like an angel, but the way she could turn on lust like a lightswitch already had Ruby mesmerized. Amethyst elbowed her lovestruck friend in the arm and slid over to Sapphire. She slammed her arm into the locker above Sapphire's head and did her best impression of a greaser macking on his gal.  
  
"Hey sugar," she said with a barely-hidden laugh, "what's the hurry?" She flashed a wink at Ruby, who quickly remembered why she was here. The scarlet gem put on a tough show and helped to corner Sapphire, who only just now noticed the three were alone in the locker room now.  
  
"Tell your big orange friend you're gonna be late tonight," Ruby said with a confident streak in her voice. She locked eyes with Sapphire, who realized exactly what was going on.  
  
"I don't know," she began with a purr, "I think I'd prefer to give a real player my appreciation." It put a fire in Ruby, but today wasn't the day for teasing and playing around. The scarlet woman was on-fire and more than ready to handle Sapphire the way she knew she loved it.  
  
Ruby moved in closer and put a hand around Sapphire's waist. It was no loving motion, however. She pried Sapphire away from the locker and held her steady while her free hand pushed roughly against the blue gem's crotch. It pushed beneath the plush towel covering her and found its target, fingers quickly brushing against Sapphire's pussy. The blue-skinned girl lost her cool fairly quickly, and slapped Ruby's hand hard before squeezing out of her grasp. The thought of Jasper's huge dick and powerful hips was enough to deter any delays.  
  
"Ruby, cut that out! I'm busy tonight, you understand right? Maybe you can go use your imagination instead."  
  
Amethyst took this opportunity to echo her friend's eagerness. She came up from behind Sapphire and slapped her ass, then reached around with both hands to peel the towel away from the girl's chest. Sapphire gasped lightly as her breasts were exposed to the warm lockerroom air, slightly hazy with steam. Amethyst gave a raucous laugh and roughly groped Sapphire's breasts, squeezing and manhandling them with an occasional pinch.  
  
"Man Ruby, you were right; she does have great tits!"  
  
"Hey," Sapphire began, reaching up to grab the other gem's hands, "that's enough! Seriously you two, I have a previous engagement." She pushed Amethyst away from her and turned, facing the mischievous duo. Ruby furrowed her brow and grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to go meet a real player and give them some much-needed r&r, so unless you two have anything else to say I'm gone. Understand?"  
  
Ruby and Amethyst looked at eachother, sharing an expression of exasperation. They turned in unison to look back at the blue-skinned beauty, a sneer on Ruby's face and a smirk on Amethyst's. It was going to be one of those days, and they loved it.  
  
"Oh, we understand alright," Ruby said. She wasted no time in lurching forward and grabbing Sapphire's wrists before sweeping behind her and pinning them to her back. Without a second thought, the scarlet gem bent her counterpart over and pushed her belly flat against the bench nearby. Sapphire let out a gasp, a grunt, and then a huff of indignation respectively.  
  
"Cut it out, Ruby! I'm already late for a real fuck, and three's a crowd." She looked back over her shoulder as she spat the words, but Ruby was barely even paying attention. Amethyst, meanwhile, had circled around the smaller gem's frontside and was roughly groping herself through her pants. The thin athletic material did almost nothing to hide Amethyst's thick, fat endowment.  
  
"Three's a crowd alright," the rough gem said with a chuckle, pulling out her cock and leveling it with Sapphire's mouth as the smaller girl turned to look up at her. "But four's a GANGBA~ANG!" Amethyst grabbed Sapphire's head with one hand and guided her thickening cock with the other, stuffing it into the blue gem's mouth alongside her declaration. She heard Sapphire gag for a second at the sudden intrusion and cackled, pulling out a few inches only to push it all back in as roughly as before. Just a few seconds later and the robust gem was outright fucking Sapphire's mouth.  
  
"Oh, man, Ruby! Your slut's got such a nice mouth. It's a shame she's always using it for talking and other crap like that."  
  
But Ruby was already busy. She had yanked her own pants down and kicked them off, exposing her scarlet cock to the steamy room. It wasn't as fat as Amethyst's, but it was longer and she knew how to use it just right. Ruby reached down and traced a finger along her lover's pussy, feeling it already dripping wet with anticipation. That bitch, she thought, she was already horny just THINKING about going to fuck Jasper. Ruby growled in annoyance and shoved two fingers inside her girlfriend, finding it a relatively easy fit already and working it further from here. Lewd, lustful noises escaped Sapphire's lips whenever Amethyst's cock wasn't stuffing them full.  
  
"I think she likes it!" Amethyst said with a laugh, picking up the pace and now simply ramming her fully-hard dick into the other girl's mouth. It was reaching down to Sapphire's throat, causing her to gag all over the spit-slick shaft every couple thrusts.  
  
Ruby was done with 'foreplay', a few seconds having been all she needed. Spitting on her own hand and rubbing it into the head of her cock, she hoped it was enough for Sapphire too. The scarlet gem grabbed Sapphire's waist and got into position behind her, but her counterpart wasn't going down without a fight. She struggled and fought against the two holding her down, any second they weren't holding her tight was a second she nearly displaced herself from the bench. However, the other two gems were physically superior and didn't mind using their brute strength to pin the bitch down and hold her there like an animal.  
  
By the time Ruby pressed her cock against Sapphire, the girl's pussy was practically drooling.  
  
The scarlet gem had the common sense to start off gingerly. It had nothing to do with patience or anxiety; Ruby was furious and horny and nothing was going to stop her from marking Sapphire as her own over and over again today. However, she knew better than to just shove it in and make things painful for all three parties involved; Sapphire's teeth wouldn't have been too merciful on the cock in her mouth if she was shocked. After a few moments of slow, torturous thrusting to get them both wet and ready, Ruby was done being nice. She grabbed Sapphire's arms with one hand and bent them behind her back, squeezed her ass with the other, and slammed her hips against the blue girl's butt.  
  
Sapphire moaned loudly against the dick in her mouth, and Amethyst began to let up and give her some breathing room. Coughing and sputtering, the cerulean gem barely had time to catch her breath amongst the new slew of pleasured noises coming out of her mouth. It was a good thing the locker room was empty, because she couldn't have kept quiet if she wanted to.  
  
"Yeah," Ruby started with an intense smirk, "you just sit there -mmf!- and take it! Whore like you- ah~- loves getting what she deserves!" Sapphire couldn't help but gush over the rough manhandling, but she struggled against Ruby nonetheless. Wiggling her hips, pushing her legs, and pulling her arms, the blue gem only managed to make Ruby slam into her harder and harder every thrust. Ruby's powerful hips and cut abs only helped her efforts, but Sapphire was quick to at-least shoot back some attitude.  
  
"Y-you wish, bench-warmer! I'm just thinking about h-how much b-better Jasper's dick is than yours!" Her loud moans belied her act, but Amethyst didn't care either way. The raucous girl grabbed Sapphire's chin and hair, pulling her mouth onto the fat cock in front of her.  
  
"Quit yer yappin' and put that mouth to better use!" She began fucking Sapphire's mouth deep, her fat balls slapping against the blue gem's chin with every thrust into her throat. Sapphire gagged and choked again, but resistance was waning as a sudden orgasm rocked her body. She came hard onto Ruby's dick, girly-cum dripping down her thighs and getting her all messy again as the crimson girl fucked her right through the orgasm and carried on.  
  
"Take this, you fucking whore!" Ruby cried out in pleasure, and with the intensity of a thousand stressful nights being relieved all at once into a dripping, needy pussy. Sapphire gave what could have been an elongated moan, if Amethyst's cock hadn't been pumping in and out of her throat and distorting it all the while. As Sapphire reached her second rapid-fire orgasm, with her crimson lover nonstop pounding her through them both, she began to feel a major pressure building up below and knew what was coming. She couldn't articulate it, however, with the thick meat filling her throat, and was forced to suffer it entirely.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruby's orgasm hit her like the aftershocks of an earthquake, sending shivers through her body in waves as she dumped her balls inside of the blue gem beneath her. Her hips jerked without rhythm or grace, pure animal pleasure driving her cock inside Sapphire over and over again as it pumped her full of cum.  
  
"Ah, yeah, take every drop you needy bitch," the scarlet girl started, sweat dripping down her brow and chest. She felt the trembling in Sapphire's hips a moment before the pressure inside her, and it caught her off guard. When Sapphire's body got hit with the shakes of her squirting orgasm, it startled Ruby so much that the crimson girl's cock slipped right out and Sapphire finally had her release. The blue gem emptied herself all over the lockerroom floor, and even Amethyst popped out of her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Woah, I think we struck oil! Look at this slut gush," she added with a cackle. The gem jerked herself off in front of Sapphire's face, watching in awe as the smaller girl finished squirting and was left trembling and clinging to the bench. Amethyst grunted and groaned, running her hand over her saliva-slick shaft while her other hand massaged her own fat balls. In a few moments, she let out a long, loud sigh of relief and emptied her balls all over Sapphire's face, the blue gem too exhausted to do anything about it. Amethyst laughed again, managing to get out "Nice make-up job, you look way better this way" in between her heavy breaths and panting.  
  
The trio took a collective moment to recover, but Amethyst was the first to get back into things. She did a leapfrog over Sapphire, landing behind her and turning around to grope her ass while massaging her own cock. The purple girl quickly grew hard and again slapped Sapphire's ass, laughing.  
  
"Hope you're ready for round two, 'cause I'm gonna RUIN that cunt!" Sapphire looked back over her shoulder at the loud, boisterous gem behind her and was reminded in all the right ways about her flings with Jasper, and it rekindled the need inside her. She gripped the bench and reset her position, then suddenly turned and backhanded Amethyst across the face. The purple gem just took the hit and laughed.  
  
"Ha, I like this game!" She hauled back and socked Sapphire in the cheek, sending the blue gem reeling back. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage; Amethyst knew how to roughhouse proper, and that meant knowing when to pull punches. But it was enough to sting, and she took the opportunity to lunge forward and grab Sapphire's shoulders, slamming them down onto the bench that was already covered in their sweat and cum. Amethyst manhandled the girl, brutally wrestling her into a position wherein Sapphire's back was resting on the bench while her head hung back over the edge.  
  
Amethyst grabbed the other gem's wrists and held them up in the air, preventing Sapphire from fighting back any further as she slammed her hips in between the other girl's legs. She guided her fat, hard dick up against the gem's used pussy and pushed it in without warning. Sapphire let out a mix of a moan and a gasp, her wrists and cheek hurting but her pussy brimming with pleasure as the larger, stronger girl fucked Ruby's cum out of her. It gushed out around Amethyst's cock and dripped down her balls and Sapphire's ass, both of which began to repeatedly make contact as the purple gem started to thrust.  
  
Ruby looked on in awe as Amethyst began to fuck her girlfriend like an animal. She blushed, the sounds of Sapphire's moans mixing with the rhythmic slapping putting a heat inside her. It built quickly, and Ruby felt her sticky, cum-covered cock quickly become erect. She couldn't stand the way Sapphire occasionally threw glances at her, either, tongue hanging out and moans escaping without a care in the world.  
  
Without a word, Ruby hopped back to her feet and went around to the other side of the bench. She looked down at the ecstasy-filled face of her lover, lowered her cock to Sapphire's mouth, and slowly inserted it inch-by-inch. Without slowing down, Ruby pushed every inch of her cock into Sapphire's throat, and didn't stop until she felt her hips bump against the gem's mouth.  
  
"I hope you're ready to lose that beautiful singing voice," the scarlet gem murmured, moments before she pulled slowly out and then thrust back in. Ruby began fucking her partner's throat with reckless abandon, drawing gags and coughs from Sapphire but not even bothering to give her a chance to breath for more than a second. She felt the immediate relief of pleasure washing over her cock, Sapphire's throat relaxing as the saliva made it easier to handle, and picked up the pace until she was burying it all the way in every single thrust.  
  
Sapphire was being absolutely thrashed by the other two gems, and she couldn't even struggle if she wanted to. After a moment of weakness, she managed to get one hand free from Amethyst's grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
The purple gem yanked her own top off, exposing her gorgeous tits and curves, but more importantly the gem at the center of her chest. She reached up and summoned her whip, all the while still thrusting into her fucktoy with reckless abandon. Amethyst unfurled her whip with style and then reached down, brutishly snagging Sapphire's wrists and wrapping them too tightly with the weapon. With one hand, the purple gem raised her whip in the air and held it there to keep Sapphire's hands aloft. With the other, she reached down and started roughly fingering the girl's clit.  
  
The blue gem couldn't see what was happening for the most part, having to feel it out. After all, Ruby's fat balls were repeatedly bouncing against her face. The sweaty flesh pounded her nose while the heavy, musky scent pounded her senses, and combined with the rough treatment and stimulation, it all turned Sapphire into a drooling mess. She just had to sit there, getting filled from both sides by her friends while they teased and groped her body. Ruby was joining the fun now, too, pinching Sapphire's nipples and occasionally grabbing her breasts to fuck her even harder.  
  
It wasn't long until Sapphire was cumming again, moaning and gagging on her lover's cock as Amethyst pounded her through the orgasm to rapidly build another. She couldn't beg for a break, couldn't speak up about her body's rapid fatigue. She couldn't even tease Ruby, which was arguably her favorite past-time. It was torture, and heaven, and she didn't even realize how sore it was making her until she heard the other two gems start losing control of their voices.  
  
"Oh f-fuck, I hope you're ready for a big load!" Amethyst barked, her thrusts becoming desperate and reckless. Ruby wasn't saying anything, just moaning and gasping in her rough little voice. It drove Sapphire crazy, really.  
  
Amethyst dropped her whip, grabbing onto Sapphire's hips and holding on for dear life as her thrusts lost all rhythm. She let her tongue loll out, looking like an animal as she fucked the gem like a ragdoll, drooling all over herself.  
  
"I hope you're ready for me to dump my balls inside your girlfriend!" she shouted, before her voice was lost to animalistic grunts and very loud moans. At this rate, the whole school would hear, but not one of the three gems cared even a little. Amethyst gave a long, loud groan as she slammed all the way inside, her fat balls twitching against Sapphire's cum-covered ass. She emptied her balls out inside of the blue gem's fucked, used pussy and let out a slow "Gooooooo~d" while Sapphire helplessly made noises against the cock fucking her throat.  
  
Ruby made one last thrust, at least for a moment, as she buried herself deep inside her lover's mouth. She felt her balls pound Sapphire's face one final time and then start to twitch as they pumped every last drop of her cum down the other girl's throat. The scarlet gem made a small show of it, reaching down past Sapphire to grab her long, gorgeous hair and yank on it, forcing her face even deeper into Ruby's crotch if that were even possible.  
  
"You're gonna- ahh~ fuck- gonna have to take a hundred showers to get the smell of my ball sweat off your face. Give -oh!- give Japser a big kiss for me when you see that dumb bitch."  
  
The red-tinted girl gave a last few, slow thrusts into Sapphire's mouth. Cum and saliva came out as Sapphire gagged on her cock again, the juices mixing and spilling out onto her chin and face. She sputtered and coughed as Ruby finally pulled all the way out and fell back onto her ass, slowly stroking her own cock as it got softer and her orgasm ebbed away. Sapphire turned over onto her stomach and coughed, cum and spit spattering the floor. Amethyst gave her ass one last, loud swat and pulled out, their cum spilling out of Sapphire's used pussy and dripping down her ass to the floor.  
  
"Ah, fuck yeah," the purple gem said as she fell back against a locker, a look of pure heaven on her face, "remind me to take this cunt out back whenever I need to empty my balls again."  
  
Sapphire turned over fully on the bench and rested for a moment, still massaging her ruined throat and waiting for the throbbing pain in both ends to go away. Damn, it was almost worth a regeneration just to get everything back to normal. The pleasure that slowly washed over her from head to toe was worth it, but she'd never admit that.  
  
Sapphire slowly stood up and reached down to grab her discarded towel, using it to wipe off her face and then her pussy. She gave one last, small clearing of her throat and looked down at her spent lover, who was cockily grinning back up at her. She hadn't even taken off the top parts of her uniform yet, what a mess. Sapphire threw the cum-stained towel right onto Ruby's face and turned around to see her other friend still milling about as well.  
  
"See something you like, baby?" Amethyst said with a chuckle.  
  
The blue gem rolled her eyes and pushed Amethyst aside, getting into her locker to bring out her change of clothes and finally get dressed. When Ruby pulled the towel off her face, Sapphire was already pulling a pair of panties over her messy crotch. The blue beauty finished getting changed while her two friends oggled her, and she wouldn't admit it but feeling their eyes burning against her body was another huge turn-on. She turned to leave, walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll let Jasper know you said hi. If I can even get a word out, that is."  
  
The locker room door slammed shut, leaving Ruby and Amethyst sitting there. The purple gem turned to her friend, who hadn't picked her chin up off the ground yet.  
  
"Haha, you just got BLASTED Little Red!"


End file.
